The Stranger in my Dreams
by alexluvsya126
Summary: Stephanie was always the geek in school, but what happens when the cutest guy in school asks her out? And what about that beautiful stranger she sees in her dreams? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. R&R PLZ
1. Faints and Dates

Ever feel as if everyday, every moment of your life feels the same as the day before

Ever feel as if everyday, every moment of your life feels the same as the day before. Your life just passes you by without you even noticing. It feels more like a routine rather than an adventure. Well, I suggest you join the club. Life is something to be celebrated instead of being held back. You get up in the morning and go to sleep at night; anything in between is just there. That is what it feels like everyday; you just need to realize that you can actually do something about it. That was the first time I saw _him_, the cause of my questioning my boring, not so exciting life. The first time I saw him, in the hallway, when I felt this weird connection; it was all so unexplainable.

When I looked up, after all my daydreaming, I was in shock, one of the most handsome guys in school, captain of practically every sport, getting in tune with literature. I was just so mesmerized by him I couldn't help but stare. I suddenly felt my checks redden as he looked up and met my gaze. I could see a tiny smile rising from his lips. I suddenly let go of the gaze I was holding on to so forcefully. I heard the bell ring, and I automatically rose and walked quietly to my next class. My class was biology, a subject I knew little about. My lab partner was sick so I had the desk all to myself. I was startled when I heard the noise off a chair pulling up next to me.

"Hi" the stranger said.

I looked up and saw him.

" Err… Hello" I quickly replied.

"I don't think we have been officially introduced, I'm Lucas."

I was surprised by his friendliness; there was only one answer to that.

" Why are you talking to me?" I asked with haste.

" Why not talk to you, you're in all of my classes, if you don't want to talk to me I'll just."

" Oh no, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude, I'm Stephanie, Steph for short, actually I prefer Steph. Oh, I'm mumbling, I always talk a lot when I'm nervous." I interrupted.

" Do I make you nervous?" He asked. I noticed he had a smug look on his face.

" Um… well," The bell rang before I could finish. Saved by the bell I thought, what a cliché.

After biology was over I swiftly grabbed all my books and ran to my locker. I hoped I wouldn't run into Lucas, I didn't need another awkward moment. When I reached my locker and packed all my homework I started walking to my car. As I approached my car I saw a tall figure standing next to it. It was at that moment that I took in all the beautiful features this figure had. His golden-brown hair, his stunning blue eyes that I could stare at for hours, and his built, jock body, had me going crazy inside. As I approached the car he heard me and turned around.

" Oh...Lucas. Why are you at my car?" I asked with curiosity.

" Well you ran, pretty fast actually, out of biology and I didn't get to ask you what I needed to ask you." He looked a bit nervous.

"Well, ask away!" I replied

" Um... Well you see… wait how can I put this…?"

" Yes?"

" I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me on Friday?" He blurted out so rapidly I could hardly understand him.

" Are you asking me out?"

" Yea... Well … yes. Yes I am asking you out!" he said with joy.

" But you're you, and I'm … me" I was confused

" We have had all the same classes ever since 3rd grade, and in all those classes you are the one I always end up staring at; your beautiful, and there's something about you… you're different." He admitted. " Please don't put me through this any longer. Will you or won't you?"

I thought he was about to explode, he really seemed nervous. I was so stunned at the moment I didn't have an answer. I opened my car door and stumbled in. Once I was in and had the key in, I quickly drove off without giving him and answer. The whole way home the only thing I had on my mind was Lucas. The shock I received when he asked me out. I could feel my spine tingle. That night I had such a strange dream. I was in a classroom, but I was crying. It felt as if I had been crying for hours. Then this handsome, but so mysterious boy walked up to me and I felt a wave of relief go over me. I could hardly see his face because it was so blurry.

When I woke up in the morning I wasn't too excited to go to school. Going to School meant confronting Lucas, eww, I shuddered at the thought. I took my time getting ready for school, grabbing a cereal bar on my way out. When I got to school I noticed I was running late. I ran to homeroom, tripping and falling along the way. I was in such a rush I didn't notice when I crashed into somebody walking the opposite way down the hall. The next thing I knew I was in the nurse's office. I slowly lifted my head from the sofa I was laying down on, taking in the tacky colors of the office. As I got up I noticed another person in the room. No not the nurse, a beautiful boy. He was average height with black hair and green eyes. He was muscular but not as fit as most guys in this school.

"O wow, you're awake!" the beautiful stranger told me.

" O wow, I am, and with the biggest headache. Can you tell me what happened?" I replied

He looked at me with a smile and said, "I think you were in a rush of some sort, and you accidentally bumped into me in the hall, when I went to see if you were ok, you fainted. Yea, it was that or you were dying to meet the new guy in school."

"I… I fainted… whoa… I was late to class, that's why I was in such a hurry." I felt so sorry for making him miss his first class on his first day of school, " Oh wait! It's your first day of school here? Well welcome!"

"Wow, I am amazed, you faint, are knocked out half the day, and still welcome me." He really did look amazed.

"Well since it is your first day you need a proper welcome. I should get going, I don't need to miss anymore classes, if you need any help getting around the school don't hesitate to ask."

He had a small smile spread across his face, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks. Maybe I'll have class with you."

"Maybe… well see you around." I replied quickly, grabbed my bag and walked out of the room.

My next few classes went by quickly because I had two things in my head. Big, bright, blue eyes, Lucas, and for some apparent reason, green, mysterious ones. It was then when I realized I didn't get his name. For now he was just a beautiful stranger.

After school was over I walked to my car slightly distracted. I had so many things running through my mind. I didn't even notice Lucas leaning against my car, until I looked up.

"You know you never answered my question yesterday." He said without even looking up at me.

"Well, you caught me off guard." I blamed him.

"Well you've had some time to think about it, so what do you say?" He looked like he was about to die from the anxiety.

I had to think about it for a minute, and then it kind of just blurted out, "I would love to go out with you."

"Thank you, how about I pick you up around seven on Friday, and we go catch a movie."

"That sounds perfect." I actually had something to look forward to this weekend. I knew as the weekend drew closer the anxiety would become overwhelming.

When I got home it felt as if I was floating on a cloud. This guy I had been daydreaming about since middle school, had really asked me out. Me, my nerdy glasses wearing, book reading, clumsy self, had been asked out by one of the most handsome guys in school. I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Ouch!" I screamed loudly after I pinched myself.

Okay, so this wasn't a dream, it was reality. Yay! That night I had to same dream I had the night before but there was something different this time. In this dream the stranger's eyes caught my attention. They were green and mysterious, just like my beautiful stranger. And in this dream, he reached out and grabbed my hand. I could feel the electricity, the passion, running through my body. I suddenly woke up in a cold sweat.

I couldn't go back to sleep, so I just laid there quietly not thinking of anything but my beautiful stranger.

The next day at school I had another collision. It didn't shock me who I bumped into. The beautiful stranger, standing right in front of me, books on the floor and all.

He looked straight into my eyes, and all I saw was a shimmer in my eyes.

"Is this a habit of yours?" He apparently found this hilarious.

"I should see someone about it, its worrying me." I said jokingly as I helped him pick up his books. "I see someone is a book worm."

"Oh these," he said pointing at his books. "I don't like calling myself a book worm, I prefer the term enjoys school very much." We both started to crack up.

"It sounds like a good term. I'm the same way." I found myself staring helplessly at him. "I never did get your name." I was curious to find out his true identity, beautiful stranger was beginning to annoy me.

"Where are my manners, the name is Benjamin, but I force people to call me Ben, I like it better, and on your part you don't waste your breathe." I giggled loudly enough for him to hear. "And you are…?"

"The names Stephanie, I don't really force people, but I like it when people call me Steph." This time it was him who started laughing. His laugh wasn't like any other laugh it was musical and soft.

"What class do you have next?" I asked

"Art, you?"

"ART! We can walk there together." I was suddenly excited to have him in a class with me. I had to snap out of this, I hardly knew this guy, but I suddenly felt a connection with him. No, I cannot like him; I have a date with the hottest guy in school on Friday. I suddenly felt nervous for Friday; I hadn't planned anything out yet. What was I going to wear? Would he think I looked pretty? Should I pay for the movie? I was broken from my trance when Ben was starring at me.

"Hello, Earth to Steph!" He asked laughing. We were in the doorway of the classroom. There wasn't anyone in the classroom yet, so I could tell we were early.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm a bit distracted. What were you saying?" I asked embarrassed because I wasn't paying attention.

"Its ok, I asked if you wanted to sit next to each other?"

"Oh, of course!" I thought about it for a second, I was now utterly excited for this class. He led me to the back of the class where two stations were positioned next to each other. Each station had watercolors and drawing paper. I wasn't especially good at art, but it was an easy class and fun to do. Once we took our seats students started filing into the classroom. The teacher was the last one in. Our teacher's name is Mr. Marty, but most people would call him Arty Farty for obvious reasons. When the bell rang, everyone took his or her seats and the teacher described our lesson for the day. We had to draw something in nature. I thanked God I was sitting next to a window, so I could look outside and find something to inspire me. I saw a lonesome tree, just standing there, and I thought of myself. I barely had friends in school and was usually by myself. I found this more than enough inspiration, so I started drawing. I glanced at Ben and he was in a deep conversation with Mr. Marty. I am a bit of a nosy person so I listened to the remaining of the conversation.

"You are a very talented artist, I would love to see some of your works." Mr. Marty was saying.

"Well I have my sketch book here if you would like to see it?" Ben asked

"I would love that, just drop it off on my desk at the end of class." Mr. Marty replied.

I would have never figured Ben as the artistic type. Well I actually only knew him for 2 day, and didn't know much about him. But I did know that he was a nerd, "enjoys school very much" as here prefers, much like me. I look a quick at Ben's backpack and saw a bulky sketchbook stuffed in there. Well that proved me wrong; I guess he is into art.

"How's it going over there?" Ben called out at me

"I'm no Picasso, but apparently you are." I told him with sarcasm.

"It's a hobby of mine, painting I mean. It relaxes me, when I paint I'm in my own world." He told me like he was revealing his deepest darkest secret.

The rest of the class I worked on my tree painting silently. I was studying every aspect of the tree; it's roots, it's leafs, how the branches flowed from side to side when the wind would pass. I was so concentrated I almost didn't notice the bell ring. I grabbed all my books from the floor and walked to my next class. My next class is English, it was an easy class, and so I barely paid attention. As I walked to English I could see Lucas standing in the doorway of the class.

"Hey!" He called out to me

"Hi." I replied.

"Can I sit with you today?" He asked

"Yea, sure." I was confused why he wanted to sit with me. Then it hit me oh, he likes me. I had been so distracted lately with my dream, and those beautiful green eyes, I completely forgot about our date.

We walked to our seats and he pulled my seat up for me. I smiled as a thank you. This class was so boring, it amazed me how I stayed awake during it. I was remembering the lack of sleep I've been getting these past few days as the teacher continued with her lesson. I was taken by shock and nearly fell off my chair when Lucas reached over the table and held my hand in his.

"Are you okay?" He asked me with a worried look on his face.

"Oh, I'm fine, no worry." I replied, trying to seem calm. After my breathing became normal again I found comfort in his touch. I starred at our touching hands, the way my small hands were in his. But there was something bothering me. Something didn't feel right. It was as if we didn't fit, two pieces of different puzzles. I ignored that feeling and just enjoyed the present. Wow, he was actually holding my hand. Before I knew it the final bell rang, signaling the end of another school day and the start of a very exciting weekend. Lucas and I walked to my car hand in hand with everyone we passed watching us like a hawk.

"Thanks for walking me to my car." I told him.

"It was no problem, I really liked it. I guess I'll see you tonight, 7pm right?" He asked

"That sounds correct." With that he gave me a kiss on the cheek and I was off to my house to start getting ready. On my way home I couldn't help but think about that emptiness when Lucas and me touched. But as I entered my room all my past worries drifted away, the only thing on my mind was what am going to wear? I wanted to look cute but comfortable. As I was deciding what to wear while throwing clothes all over my room my big sister walked in to see what all the commotion was about.

"Hey lil' sis, what's going on in here?" She asked


	2. Authors Note

Hey Everyone

**Hey Everyone! **

**This is an announcement if u haven't guessed! **

**I really need your advice. I know what is going to happen in the story; I have it all planned out. But I don't know if I should keep writing it. Not many people have read it, and the one that have read it said they liked it. But I need advice. Please give this story a chance and read it; once you are done reading it review and let me know if I should continue. **

**Let me know if I should continue by pressing that little cute button that says go, its right next to the pretty scroll down list that says submit review. AWW come on you guys, I know u know where it is, you've done this plenty of times, and it means a lot to me! **

**So plz, plz, plz, review!! **

**Thanks! **

**xoxo**


	3. New Story! plz don't ignore

**WELL I'M STARTING A NEW STORY! I THINK THAT THIS ONE WILL BE REALLY GOOD, AND I HOPE THAT ALL OF YOU LOVE IT. I'M FINISHING THE FIRST CHAPTER UP IN MY WRITING NOTEBOOK AND THEN I'LL POST IT UP. SO EXPECT THE STORY TO BE POSTED IN THE NEXT WEEK OR SO. I REALLY HOPE I GET MORE READERS, AND A LOT OF FEEDBACK. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. SO HERE'S WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN IN THE STORY….**

_**SUMMARY**_**: **EDWARD, BELLA, ALICE, JAZZ, ROSE, AND EMMETT WERE ALL THE BEST OF FRIENDS WHEN THEY WERE LITTLE. BUT RENE MADE BELLA MOVE AWAY, RIGHT AFTER SHE DISCOVERED HER FEELINGS FOR EDWARD. NOW 10 YEARS LATER WHY DOES BELLA HAVE FEELINGS FOR SANTA AT THE LOCAL MALL? AND WHAT DOES ALICE HAVE UP HER SLEVE FOR CHRISTMAS VACATION.

**SO THERE IT IS, THE SUMMARY TO MY NEW STORY. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK. **

**XOXO**

**ALEX**


End file.
